<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sometimes Accidental Necromancy Just Happens by Queen0fdaNerdHerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003565">Sometimes Accidental Necromancy Just Happens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen0fdaNerdHerd/pseuds/Queen0fdaNerdHerd'>Queen0fdaNerdHerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost Hunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eugene Davis Lives, Gen, I am the author so what i say goes, Necromancy, No Beta, Prompt Fic, So am I tbh, and also theres Merlin stuff in it., and then i PROMPTLY wrote it, but like accidental though, haha - Freeform, hand wavy necromancy magic, i saw the prompt, listen, more tags to come. heh., poor Gene he's so confused, so jot that down, this is a mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen0fdaNerdHerd/pseuds/Queen0fdaNerdHerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eugene didn't know what to expect when he went to Japan but it certainly wasn't THIS...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eugene Davis &amp; Lin Koujo, Eugene Davis &amp; Oliver Davis, Eugene Davis &amp; Original Character(s), Eugene Davis &amp; Taniyama Mai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know man. I just wanted to write something for the prompt: Sometimes Accidental Necromancy Just Happens. And so this happened... I may or may not continue it... depends on if people like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Eugene Davis came to Japan he wasn't sure what to expect. He certainly wasn't expecting to get hit by a car and then thrown into the nearby lake like yesterday's garbage. Nor was he expecting to be, quite literally, <em> slapped </em> back to life. </p><p> </p><p>But alas, he had and now he was staring a little bemusedly at a thoroughly panicked girl muttering to herself in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>She clearly was not native to Japan, due to her light skin, and hair color. Fair skin with dozens of freckles like stars and hair the color of copper she looked more like a native to Europe. Her muttering had shifted from panic to irritated grumblings about getting her hair wet. </p><p> </p><p>"What did you do?" He whispered, throat scratchy and sore from disuse. It hadn't occurred to him that he had spoken in English until the girl spoke. </p><p> </p><p>"You speak English? Oh thank goodness." She gave a sigh of relief before fidgeting under his incredulous gaze. “I’m sorry okay, I am not the best at Japanese.”</p><p> </p><p>“You--” Gene shook his head at her response. “You brought me <em> back to life </em> and all you can say is that you’re bad at Japanese and complain about wet hair?” </p><p> </p><p>The girl muttered something along the lines of ‘you try and deal with curly hair when it gets wet and see how you like it’ before she remembered the first part of his speech. “Wait...did you just say I brought you back to life? Like... you were dead as in ‘<em>soul has left the building, in the spirit world</em>’ kind of dead?”</p><p> </p><p>Blinking in confusion he gave a nod, growing even more bewildered and a bit amused as the girl threw back her head and groaned in exasperation. “Did you...not mean to bring me back?”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” The girl blurted before blushing as she realized how that sounded. “I mean, sure I meant to wake you up. But I didn’t know that you had <em> died! </em> I just thought you were... y’know unconscious or something. I just wanted to help. But now I’ve gone and raised someone from the dead...again. And-- Oh this is such a mess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do... Do you raise people from the dead often?” Gene asked his lip twitching upwards as the ridiculousness of the situation set in. </p><p> </p><p>The girl, who’s face had reddened at the question, sighed in exasperation. “It’s not like I <em> mean to </em> raise people from the dead...it’s just...” She gave a sheepish shrug. “Sometimes accidental necromancy just happens.” </p><p> </p><p>“I see.” Gene’s voice was steady but his eyes were filled with barely suppressed mirth. “So what’s your name Miss Necromancer?” </p><p> </p><p>“Ava. Ava Lionsheart.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gene and Ava have a little chat and there's some background story of miss Lionheart</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please note that most of these Necromancy theories are made up by me. I don't really know much about Necromancy but this is my fic so I have creative license here. </p><p>...except for mirroring life and death. That came from BBC's Merlin.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gene looked at the girl with a smile, absently noticing that the girl hadn’t fawned over his looks yet, before holding out a hand. “Well it’s nice to meet you Miss Lionheart. My name is Eugene Davis. Perhaps you have heard of me?”</p><p> </p><p>She must’ve what with being a part of the paranormal world. </p><p> </p><p>Ava gave him a bemused look before shaking his hand slowly. “Uh not to my knowledge no. Why are you someone important?” </p><p> </p><p>Apparently not.</p><p> </p><p>She gasped quietly as a thought came to her head. “You’re not some kind of long-lost prince, are you? A samurai? I better not have raised a great warrior from the dead...<em>again.</em>” </p><p> </p><p>Now it was Gene’s turn to look bewildered. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’d be surprised at how many times that has happened. Once I accidently rose George Washington from his grave.” Ava shrugged helplessly. “Now that was an awkward weekend. Lovely fellow though.” </p><p> </p><p>“Rest assured, I am not some long lost prince, samurai or great warrior. Though I do want to hear the full story of you reanimating George Washington.” Gene cracked a grin before a shiver racked his frame. </p><p> </p><p>Right. He was still drenched in lake water and it was getting dark. He should probably call a taxi or something. At least that’s what Oliver would do--</p><p> </p><p>Wait! Oliver! </p><p> </p><p>“Oh bugger.” Gene muttered as he realized that his bond with his twin was offline. That meant that Oliver must have either felt or saw him die. Double bugger. </p><p> </p><p>“...are you British?” Ava asked, looking mildly amused as Gene searched his pockets frantically. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I am.” Gene spoke offhandedly still focused on finding his phone. “You?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm... American.” She watched him search for a few more seconds before nudging him gently. “You do realize even if you find your phone --which honestly is most likely at the bottom of the lake by now-- it wouldn’t work because it was submerged for who knows how long?”</p><p> </p><p>Gene paused as he realized she was right. With a sigh and a hanging head he stood up. It was rather difficult as his legs seemed to stop cooperating. Once he was finally standing, he turned to Ava as she too stood up. He was rather amused to notice that he was several inches taller than her.  </p><p> </p><p>“So, Miss Necromancer, do you have a phone I could use or do your powers work on electronics as well?” Gene asked his lips twitching as he heard her mutter about ‘tall people’</p><p> </p><p>She gave him a flat look. “That would be Cyberkinesis. And no, I don’t do that.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out an iPhone before tossing it to him. “Here.”</p><p> </p><p>Gene fumbled slightly at catching it but that was only because his fingers were going stiff from the cold...or so he hoped. Muttering a quick thanks, he then dialed Oliver’s number hoping that he would pick up quickly. It went straight to voicemail. Damn.  </p><p>Quickly he tried Lin’s number but it went to voicemail as well. With a huff he tried both his mother’s and father’s numbers. Each time it just went to voicemail.</p><p> </p><p>“Bloody hell.” He muttered crossly, he kicked at a pebble and sent it flying into the lake. </p><p> </p><p>“No one answered?” Ava asked curiously, she gave a sympathetic wince when he just glowered in her direction. “That sucks. But we should probably get going. It’s getting late and really cold too. Wouldn’t want to get hypothermia or something.”</p><p> </p><p>Gene sighed knowing that he needed to contact his family as soon as physically possible in case Oliver did something idiotic with his powers again. But Ava was right, the more pressing matter was getting into some dry clothes before he caught hypothermia and died... again. </p><p> </p><p>Which reminded him...</p><p> </p><p>“So, Ava, how exactly did you bring me back to life?” Gene asked as the two walked along the path that led into town. “Did you do a ritual? Read a spell? Smack me back to life?” </p><p> </p><p>Ava blushed lightly still feeling the embarrassment of bringing him back so forcefully. “Uh...well It was kind of an accident.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, you said.” Gene’s tone was amused. “But it still doesn’t explain <em>how</em> exactly you did it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well...Y’see I was taking a walk passed the lake here, and noticed that it had a death aura around it. So, being the curious idiot that I am, I decided to investigate.”</p><p> </p><p>“What exactly is a ‘death aura’ if you don’t mind me asking?” Gene asked, rather fascinated. He could practically imagine Oliver demanding answers of her. </p><p> </p><p> “Oh. A death aura is when a place or an object, or maybe even a person has come in contact or, in this case, witnessed a death recently.” Ava shrugged at the look he gave her. “It usually comes across as a heavy feeling of sorrow or anger. It usually depends on if the death was sudden and violent-- like a murder or a car crash-- or still and peaceful-- like of old age or sickness. For some you can even see a haze or mist surrounding the place, object or person.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see,” Gene mumbled as his thoughts raced upon receiving the information. “And do you see this mist?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, usually. That’s what drew my eye to you. Lucky thing too otherwise I’d be here forever trying to search for you.” She gave him a quick grin before continuing her explanation. “So anyway, I saw the death aura around the lake and followed it to where you had sunk to the bottom. I pulled you up which took longer than I had anticipated. --you’re not exactly light you know.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Are you calling me fat?” Gene gasped in mock outrage, stopping in his tracks. </p><p> </p><p>“Meh, if the boot fits British boy.” She snickered at his offended glare; she too had paused in her walking. “After unwrapping you from that blanket you were tangled up in, I tried to wake you up.”</p><p> </p><p>“By slapping my face.” Gene’s voice was flat.</p><p> </p><p>“Heh...yeah. That might not have been the brightest idea. All I know was that I wanted you to <em>wake up</em> and then suddenly you’re spitting up water all over yourself like some drooling baby.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am not a drooling baby.”  Gene sniffed, turning away from her smirking face. </p><p> </p><p>Rolling her eyes at his dramatics she continued walking down the path, only to laugh as he squawked in outrage at being left behind. They walked in a companionable silence until Gene noticed Ava glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>Ava ducked her head in embarrassment, her cheeks tinged pink. “It’s nothing...”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s not. What is it?” Gene asked again, giving her a curious look.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you... um... what I mean to say is...” She huffed in frustration at being unable to find the right words. “Are you a psychic?” </p><p> </p><p>“In a manner of speaking,” Gene hummed giving her a small smile. “I’m a medium.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh honey, have you looked in the mirror? I’d say a size higher with those legs of yours.” </p><p> </p><p>Gene blinked at her not quite getting what she was talking about before it clicked. “What-- no I meant a ‘medium’ as in, I see dead people.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you just quote <em>The Sixth Sense</em>?” Ava snorted in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“I... It wasn’t intentional.” Gene spluttered and now it was his turn for his cheeks to flush. </p><p> </p><p>“Sure, it wasn’t.” Ava snickered before shrugging at his look. “Sorry, sorry... please continue Mr. I see-dead-people.”</p><p> </p><p>Gene rolled his eyes again before continuing his explanation and ignoring her amused laughter. “I can see ghosts and talk with them. I’m what’s called a perfect medium, that means that if or when I get possessed, I am able to speak whichever language the ghost spoke in their past life.”</p><p> </p><p>“Interesting. But tell me this British boy, why on earth would you want to be possessed by a ghost? That is the stupidest idea I have heard all day.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s a thing Mediums do; I wouldn’t expect a necromancer to understand.” Gene’s tone was teasing. </p><p> </p><p>Ava blinked at that before smirking. “Fair enough.”</p><p> </p><p>Gene chuckled before continuing. “In all seriousness, it’s a thing we do to help the spirits of the departed crossover into the next life. Sort of a ‘last rite’ if you will. For instance, if I met a ghost of say a grandma and her biggest regret was not saying goodbye to her family then I would allow her to possess me so that she may fulfill her final wish and then pass over.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Ava went quiet for a length of time mulling that over in her mind. “That’s really cool.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, what do you do? As a necromancer I mean.” He gave her a sideways smirk. “Y’know besides accidently reanimating founding fathers.”</p><p> </p><p>Ava scowled and muttered something about how that happened only <em>once</em> but no one would ever let it go. “Well it depends on the people and on the situations. Like this one time there was a couple who had gotten into a car crash. It was quite sad because they had only just gotten married a week prior, the husband was alright, only a few broken bones but the wife was in critical condition.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, what did you do?” Gene asked, captivated by the story.</p><p> </p><p>“I helped them of course, though I hadn’t planned on it. I was at the hospital visiting this old guy, Carl, that was there visiting the children --nice dude, he loved volunteering in the pediatric ward-- when we heard the reaction of the husband finding out that his new wife would probably never wake up. Carl, who knew exactly who and what I am, was moved by the husband’s grief and offered his life in exchange for the young woman’s. After making sure that Carl was absolutely sure about his offer, I went to the young man and introduced myself. Now the husband’s name was Keith and when he heard that I could potentially help his wife wake up he agreed to the terms. Once the spell was done the wife woke up and Carl passed away.”</p><p> </p><p>There was silence for a bit after the end of her story, Ava lost in memories and Gene in his thoughts. They both were so preoccupied with this that they didn’t realize they had made it into town until they heard the hustle and bustle of the town’s inhabitants. </p><p> </p><p>“So, what is next for you British boy?” Ava asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Shower and clean clothes.” Gene said immediately, he wanted to get out of his still damp clothes as soon as he could. </p><p> </p><p>Ava snorted at that. “And then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Then I have to call my brother.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oliver has a vision, Luella has a mother's intuition, and they find the unknown caller...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please note that this is set before Gene was brought back and continues until after Gene calls his family.<br/>Also there is talk of death, and of car crashes which may be triggering to some so fair warning. :)</p><p>Without further ado, enjoy the next chapter! I thought I'd celebrate my birthday by updating yay!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>   Oliver Davis was not having a good day; in fact, it was rather horrible. From the moment he woke up everything had seemed to go wrong. He asked for tea-- all they had was decaf. He had to give a lecture-- all of the girls tried to hit on him at least once. They had a case--- it was just some complete idiots trying to be funny but only being a waste of time and brain cells. And to make matters worse he got a headache around four and it still hadn’t left yet by the time he got back home around six. All he wanted to do now was go somewhere quiet and away from idiotic people and just read. </p><p> </p><p>As he trudged upstairs and towards his room, he passed by Gene’s door that had been left open. Not wanting to stop, but being unable to stop himself despite his desire he walked into his brother’s room. And almost tripped flat on his face within seconds upon entering. It seemed the cleaning lady hadn’t come in yet, or she had but hadn’t done a thorough enough job, considering the fact that he had almost tripped over a discarded shirt. Shaking his head at his brother’s less than tidy habits he stooped to pick the garment up only to freeze as soon as his fingers touched the fabric, instantly thrown into a vision. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He was walking down the side of a lake. The night air was cool and crisp. Crickets chirped in the background and a smile sat on his face as he enjoyed nature. He had one more stop to make in this town before he had to return to Tokyo for a few weeks and then it was back to England. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To be honest he wasn’t ready to leave Japan. He had felt drawn here and the fact that he hadn’t found out yet what it was that had called him to this place frustrated him. But he had promised mother so back to England he had to go. He only hoped--</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Light. Bright light that burned his eyes, the sound of tires screeching on asphalt and then...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pain. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>His body went airborne, the feeling of weightlessness an odd contrast to the pain that he felt. This pain only got worse as his body lost its fight with gravity. He rolled once. Twice. Three times until his momentum finally slowed. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>As he lay trembling in pain, he heard a car door open, the sharp gasp of a woman before an outbreak of panicked muttering. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'<strong>Please help me.'</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He tried to speak, to move... To do anything that would get the attention of the woman, hoping that she would help stop the pain. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The woman paced, her muttering growing more frantic before she walked to the boot of her car and grabbed something. Unable to see what it was -as he was currently trying to breathe through a particularly vicious bout of pain- he startled when a thick woolen blanket was draped over his body. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Alarmed and breathless from the pain of the weight settling in his injuries he tries once again to speak. The only thing that came out was a groan.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shrieking the woman reflexively kicked out and her shoe caught his side with enough force that had him seeing stars. Momentarily stunned he was unable to do anything as she rolled him into the water, after making sure the blanket had been properly secured. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ice cold water enveloped him and numbed his senses. His last thought before darkness clouded his vision was...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>'I don't want to die.'</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“-liver. OLIVER!”</p><p> </p><p>With a gasp Oliver regained his senses. Dimly he registered that Gene’s room looked like it had been hit by a tornado. Books were flung haphazardly; loose pages littered the floor. The dresser had been destroyed causing an explosion of clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“Oliver!”</p><p> </p><p>Dazed Oliver turned towards the voice. It was his mother whose face was creased with concern. Oliver wondered if he was going into shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Oliver please say something!” His mother pleaded her eyes wide in both fright and concern. “What happened? Why are you crying?” </p><p> </p><p>He was crying? Oh. So that’s why his face was wet.</p><p> </p><p>Hah Gene would get a kick out of this. Gene would make a big deal about Oliver ‘<em>finally’</em> showing emotion that isn’t boredom or contempt. As Oliver thought this his heart clenched and fresh tears slid down his face.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Gene.”</em> His voice was so ragged it was a mere whisper. </p><p> </p><p>Luella looked even more alarmed at this turn of events. Martin and Lin, who had both come running when the ruckus had started, traded tense looks. Dread settled heavily in their gut. </p><p> </p><p>“What about Gene?” Martin asked hesitantly, his heart in his throat. </p><p> </p><p>“He...I saw...” Words failed Oliver for the first time, it was like they had lodged in his throat and would not come out.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you see Noll?” Lin’s voice stopped his spiraling thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>“I... I saw him die.”</p><p> </p><p>A tense silence settled over the group as everyone digested the words. For a few moments all Oliver could hear was the pounding of his own heart, but then he heard his mother take a deep shuddering breath, her shoulders shaking in a silent sob. Oliver watched as she started to sway on her feet, but was steadied by Martin.</p><p> </p><p>“Wh-what do you mean?” Luella whimpered from Martin’s arms. “You m-must’ve seen it wrong. Eugene isn’t dead. He... he can’t be d-- he is just in Japan, isn’t he?” When no one answered her plea, she turned to her husband. “Tell him he’s wrong Martin. Tell him!”</p><p> </p><p>Martin didn’t say anything, he just stared at his remaining son with tears in his eyes. As he held Oliver’s gaze his own searched for the answers he so desperately wanted.</p><p> </p><p>“Martin, I think you should take Luella--” Lin started to say but was cut off by the woman in question.  </p><p> </p><p>“No. NO! My son is not dead, I tell you! He’s not! Oliver why would you say such a thing? Why are you lying to me?” Her voice had risen and her body shook with the force of her sobs. “You stop this right now young man.”</p><p> </p><p>Oliver turned away, knowing that he should probably feel something --anger, grief, denial--- anything other than the bone deep numbness that had settled on him the moment his vision had ended. Why couldn’t he feel anything? What was wrong with him?</p><p> </p><p>“Oliver.”</p><p> </p><p>Oliver looked up his blue eyes meeting Lin’s grey he felt something within him break. Ah. There was the pain.</p><p> </p><p>Lin’s eyes widened and he darted forward to catch his young student as the boy crumpled to the ground. Immediately he felt for a pulse (previous experiences from when Noll used his powers making this almost second nature) and sighed in relief when he found one, weak though it may be.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my--- Oliver!” Luella screamed, a pang of guilt hitting her as she saw her son fall.  She shouldn’t have said that to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Lin, take him to the car, and fast. Luella, call the hospital and let them know we are coming.” Martin commanded trying to turn his nervousness into action.</p><p> </p><p>“But--”</p><p> </p><p>“Luella. Now is not the time to argue. Now go.”</p><p> </p><p>As the two left, Lin carrying Oliver in his arms as he did so, Martin was left alone in Gene’s room. With tears in his eyes and his heart feeling as if it had gone through a shredder, he took a quick glance around the room. When he caught sight of a picture that had fallen on the floor, he had to stifle a sob as he looked at Gene’s happy face and teasing grin. </p><p> </p><p>“My boy...” He whispered thickly. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> When Oliver opened his eyes and was met with the sight of white walls and the smell of disinfectant, he immediately knew he was in the hospital. Why he was there was another question entirely. As he racked his memory for an answer, he had flashes from the vision.</p><p> </p><p>Pain. <em>Cold.</em> <strong>Darkness.</strong></p><p> </p><p>EUGENE!</p><p> </p><p>The lamp on the bedside table started to rattle as his breathing picked up and the lights started to flicker in time with his heartbeat. </p><p> </p><p>“Oliver, calm down.” Lin was beside his bed in a second, his hands on Oliver’s shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s gone Lin. Gene is--” A sob escaped Oliver’s lips and stole his breath. </p><p> </p><p>Lin, although not normally one for physical affection, drew Oliver into a hug knowing that the boy needed something grounding at the moment. Lin’s own emotions were all over the place but that didn’t matter at the present time. He would have to deal with them later, preferably when he was alone. Right now, Oliver needed him. </p><p> </p><p>He had already sent his sheik to see if they could find Gene but they hadn’t gotten back to him yet, which didn’t give him much hope.  </p><p> </p><p> Lin walked into Oliver’s hospital room, (the twit had tried to sign out AMA only to be caught by Luella who had ordered him back in bed and to stay there until told otherwise by a <em>licensed professional) </em>while finally looking at his missed calls and texts.  There were a few from Madoka and some from various people that he worked with in BSPR, but the one that caught his eye was an unknown number.</p><p> </p><p>Checking the date that they called the onmyouji felt a jolt of something in his gut. That was the same date that Oliver had his vision of Gene’s...departure. Not sure of what exactly connected the two events, but feeling deep down that they were connected somehow, he walked over to his student’s bedside. </p><p> </p><p>“Oliver,” </p><p> </p><p>Oliver looked up, his face blank and rather impassive before looking back down at the book that was his hands. “Hn.”</p><p>  </p><p>“Do you recognize this number?” Lin handed over his phone and watched as Oliver looked at it with disinterest at first and then he seemed to do a double take before looking at it closer. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t recognize the number but...” Oliver trailed off as he snatched his phone from the side table. Scrolling through his notifications he found what he was looking for. “I got a call from the same number just a bit before you did.”</p><p> </p><p>“Interesting.”  Lin thought for a moment, a spark of hope igniting in his chest. He looked up at his young charge. “I wonder if your parents got a mysterious call as well.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s possible.” Oliver hummed in thought before dialing his father’s number. “Father I have a question.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Well hello to you too Oliver.” </em>Martin’s voice was a tad sarcastic. <em>“What can I do for you?”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Did you or mother happen to get a call from an unknown number within the last two days?” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“A phone call? Well, I’d have to check with Luella but I think I remember seeing a missed call from an unknown number yesterday. Why what is this about?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oliver frowned; his brow furrowed in thought. “I’m not sure yet.”</p><p> </p><p><em>“Well in any case, keep me posted, will you? And remember to stay put. You need your rest.”</em> With that Martin hung up before Oliver could say anything more.</p><p> </p><p>Inwardly sighing at his parent’s mother henning he looked back to Lin. “Father has also received a call, and he’s checking with mother as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“It must mean something. If it had just been one or two of us then it could probably be put down to chance but all four of us, and on the same day...” Lin left the sentence hanging, unable to bring himself to say Gene’s name. “It must mean something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but what?” Oliver asked, his voice pensive.</p><p> </p><p>“Well why don’t we just call the number back?” Luella’s voice made the two look up. They hadn’t realized that she had entered the room.   </p><p> </p><p>“We can’t just call a random number mother,” Oliver scoffed lightly. “Who knows who would be on the other end of the line.”</p><p> </p><p>“We won’t know unless we try Oliver.” Luella gave her son a look. </p><p> </p><p>Oliver just gave a sigh before scrolling through his recent calls. Clicking on the number he waited as the phone rang. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hello this is Ava Lionheart speaking how may I help you?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Brow furrowing in confusion at the voice on the other end. It was definitely a girl’s voice, and definitely American, but it sounded accented as if she were from the south. </p><p> </p><p>“Miss Lionheart, this is Oliver Davis, I received a call from this number yesterday. I was just calling back to see what it was you wanted.” Oliver’s voice was perfectly polite but there was a hint of coolness in it.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Oh! Right, hold on a moment. I have someone who wants to talk to you. He’s in the bathroom right now.” </em>There was a muffled knocking and some words that were too low for Oliver to hear before a very familiar voice came on the phone. <em>“Noll?”</em></p><p> </p><p>Oliver’s breath caught, and if he hadn’t already been sitting down, he would have fallen at the shock from hearing that voice. “G-gene?”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this took so long for me to write. I was sucked into the Katekyo Hitman Reborn fandom and so I got very distracted by that. My bad -_-'</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>